


A profilod máshogy mondja

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hungarian, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Phichitnek elege van az egyik exéből, és Yuuri személyében adott a megoldás: játsszák el, hogy együtt vannak, úgy is éppen szinglik mindketten, és a rajongótáboruk amúgy is többet sejt a barátságuk mögé. Viktor évekkel később tudomást szerez erről, és féltékeny lesz Phichitre.(Enyhe Phichit/Yuuri szál, de csóknál több nem történik, mert minden jó, ha a vége Viktuuri.)Ez a fic a 2017 tavaszi anonim meme kihívásra íródott, a kérés és az eredeti poszt itt: http://anonim-meme.livejournal.com/60496.html?thread=2300752#t2300752. Fake relationship volt a kérés.





	A profilod máshogy mondja

2013., Detroit

Phichit nagyot sóhajtva dobta le magát az ágyára. Már megint ugyanaz a sztori, sorra kifogta az idiótákat, akik nem vették komolyan, vagy pár hét után ráuntak, és az orra előtt (az Instagramon is számít!) megcsalták.

Éppen a legutóbbi ilyen próbálta magát visszakönyörögni. Nagyon szánalmas volt.

_Megváltozok_ , írta, és szinte látta maga előtt a jól begyakorlott kiskutyapillantást. _Hibáztam, amikor ennyire megbántottalak, soha többé nem történik meg._

Phichitnek volt annyi esze, hogy tudja, a _soha többé_ csak az első buliig tart, amikor lehajtja az első üveg sört, és a háta mögött ismét mással kavar.

_Foglalt vagyok, kopj le._

_A profilod máshogy mondja._

Nem válaszolt, csak letiltotta a számát, a szennyes ruhára ejtette a telefonját, és nyögve lefejelte a párnáját. Általában imádott a középpontban lenni, megosztani a rajongóival örömét-bánatát, de ennek bizony megvolt az a hátránya, hogy gyakorlatilag egy nyílt könyv volt, és mindenki tudott róla mindent.

Minthogy azt is, hogy éppen kivel jár.

Amúgy is pocsékul hazudott. Ha ismét foglalt lenne, akkor azt már rég tudná az egész Instagram, hiszen tele lenne képekkel a profilja. Márpedig Phichit pillanatnyilag csak saját magáról, a hörcsögeiről és Yuuriról készült lesiképeket posztolt.

Tényleg… _Yuuri_.

Az ihlet hirtelen vágta fejbe.

Ez még gyanús se lenne. A Youtube-on amúgy is keringnek túlbuzgó rajongók által összevágott videók a versenyekről, amint ölelkeznek örömükben, vagy összehajolva sugdolóznak, s az összes azt hivatott bizonyítani, hogy ők együtt vannak.

Nem is gondolkozott tovább; már ki is posztolta a reggel lőtt képet magukról egy szívecske kíséretében. Nem kell aggódnia, a többit megteszi helyette az internet. Yuuri úgy sem sokszor nézi a maga profilját, valószínűleg még az előtt tud neki szólni róla, hogy idegbajt kapna a hirtelen figyelemtől.

Természetesen ennek kellett lennie a kivételes alkalomnak, amikor lecsekkolta a fórumokat.

\- Phichiiit, mi ez? – lengette meg felé a telefonját a megnyitott bejegyzéssel köszönés helyett. – Én is nagyon szeretlek, de ez nekem kicsit sok.

\- Yuuuuuri, drágám – perdült elé Phichit, és a nyakába vetette magát. – Csak játssz velem, kérlek.

Yuuri gyanakodva vonta össze a szemöldökét, és a vállainál fogva eltolta magától, hogy tüzetesen megnézze. Talán arra gyanakodott, hogy ismét energiaitalt ivott – az nála valahogy olyan tüneteket okozott, mintha alkoholt fogyasztott volna.

\- Mi ez az egész?

\- Matt nem akar lekattanni rólam.

\- Oké…?

\- És most te lettél a kamu pasim.

Arra számított, hogy Yuuri haragudni és kiabálni fog; ehelyett csak kitört belőle a röhögés. Megsértődött volna, amiért kineveti, mert ő teljesen komolyan gondolta ezt a tervet, de olyan ritka alkalom volt, amikor Yuuri ennyire elengedte magát jókedvében.

\- Tegyük fel, hogy belemegyek. Mivel járna?

\- Csak a szokásos – csicseregte lelkesen Phichit. – Esetleg még több szelfi. Szívecskék. Betagellek, mint a pasimat. Néha nyilvánosan megfogjuk egymás kezét.

\- Van választásom? – sóhajtotta Yuuri.

\- Nagyszerű vagy – vigyorgott rá, és egy teljesen plátói puszit nyomott Yuuri arcára mintegy gyakorlásképp. Yuuri halványan belepirult. – Tudtam, hogy benne leszel. Vicces lesz, hidd el.

*

A környezetüknek nem tűnt fel sok változás a viselkedésükben – mióta összeköltöztek, gyakorlatilag elválaszthatatlanok voltak, és sokan már így is feltételezték, hogy több van köztük, mint barátság.

Phichit remekül szórakozott a kommentszekción. A legtöbb rajongójuk csak visítozott, hogy eddig is tudták, páran utálták, amiért elhappolta előlük Yuurit.

Valaki szerint pedig a Pokolra fog jutni, amiért ennyi emberrel kavar.

Phichitet nem hatotta meg a Pokol gondolata lévén még csak nem is volt keresztény. Ezzel amúgy sem ártanak senkinek, még mindig jobb, mintha valakit ténylegesen felszedne csak azért, hogy lerázza Mattet.

Amikor a pletykák még Celestino fülébe is eljutottak, tökéletesen elégedett volt. Edzőjük azután gratulált nekik, hogy rajtakapta őket, amint kézen fogva korcsolyáznak (természetesen ez is teljesen plátói volt, de kellemes, Yuuri bőre meleg és puha volt, habár mindig tövig rágta a körmét).

\- Büszke vagyok rád, Phichit, hogy végre tudod, mi való az internetre és mi nem – mosolygott rájuk Celestino. – Vagy ezt inkább Yuurinak köszönhetjük?

\- Utóbbi – vigyorgott, mire barátja oldalba bökte, mielőtt elkorcsolyázott volna forgásokat gyakorolni. Phichit nem sokkal lemaradva követte, és egy darabig szinkronban, egymás mellett csinálták az ugrásokat. Ő fáradt el előbb, és Celestino készségesen odanyújtotta neki a kulacsát, míg Yuurit figyelték.

Csak barátok voltak, de el kellett ismernie, hogy Yuuri nagyon aranyos. Szeretett elfeledkezni róla, hogy a rajongói nagy része nőkből áll, akik néha olyanokat írtak a fórumon, hogy szívesen kihordanák a gyerekeit. Phichitet mulattatta a dolog, mert legjobb barátja mindig rettenetesen zavarba jött, ha megmutatta neki ezeket a hozzászólásokat.

Mióta elterjesztették magukról, hogy járnak, ugyanezek a nők írtak róluk korhatáros történeteket, melyeknek Yuuri még a létezését sem volt hajlandó elismerni. Phichitet nem különösebben zavarta, nem ők az első és utolsó sportolók, akik megmozgatják a rajongók kreatív fantáziáját.

Azt viszont nehéz lett volna nem észrevenni, hogy Yuuri többször volt zavarban körülötte, mint korábban, és a barátságuk egyre több fizikai kontaktussal járt. Összebújva filmeztek, habár barátja eleinte csak mereven ült mellette, mielőtt eléggé ellazult volna, hogy az oldalához simuljon. Teljesen máshogy volt kellemes a közelsége, mint azoké az embereké, akikkel korábban ténylegesen randizott, és Phichit elgondolkozott, hogy vajon nem-e keverte össze az érzéseit eddig.

Mi van, ha ilyennek kellene lennie, amikor együtt van valakivel? Yuurival olyan természetesen jött minden, és szinte bármiről tudtak beszélgetni. Szerette azt hinni, hogy Yuuri biztonságban érzi magát mellette vagy a karjaiban, hogy vigaszt és támogatást nyújt neki. Olyan könnyű lenne ezt tovább vinni, hiszen valójában mindketten szinglik. Amennyire tudta, Yuurinak pillanatnyilag nem tetszett senki (leszámítva persze Viktor Nikiforovot, aki egy másik kontinensen volt, több ezer és ezer kilométerre tőlük), miért ne próbálhatnák meg együtt?

Phichit komoly, romantikus terveket szőtt a következő közös moziestére. Kiválasztotta a lehető legnyálasabb musicalt, és amikor a két főszereplő a szerelmi vallomás után végre megcsókolta egymást (hosszú-hosszú huzavona után) ő is odafordult Yuurihoz, és összepréselte az ajkukat.

És Yuuri nem csókolt vissza. Yuuri csak dermedten ült ott, és hagyta megtörténni az egészet, be se csukta a szemét, lecsúszott szemüvege az arcát bökte. Phichit inkább nem próbálkozott nyelves csókkal. Amikor elengedte, Yuuri szinte rögtön az ágy másik felébe menekült, és elszörnyedve meredt rá.

Phichit úgy érezte, hogy most az egész eddigi életét elrontotta ezzel az egyetlen meggondolatlan cselekedettel.

\- Mi-mi volt ez?! – dadogta a szája elé kapva a kezét.

\- Kíváncsi voltam – mondta őszintén. – Annyira rossz volt?

Yuuri csak hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét.

\- De… de miért?

\- Mert össze vagyok zavarodva.

Yuuri arca mintha elsötétült volna. – Pont te vagy összezavarodva?

\- Igen – felelte, és elcsuklott a hangja; hiszen ez volt az igazság, ő csak tisztábban akart látni, de a csók olyan furcsa volt. Nem tudta eldönteni, jobb lett volna-e, ha Yuuri viszonozta volna. Vagy azért volt olyan furcsa, mert romantikus értelemben mégsem kívánta? – Ne haragudj.

\- Tudtam, hogy ez az egész hülye ötlet – motyogta Yuuri alig hallgatóan, mielőtt felkelt volna, és elhagyta a szobát.

Phichit tátogott, akár a partra vetett hal. Az a Yuuri, akit eddig ismert, még akkor sem hagyta ott, ha haragudott rá, de most szinte vibrált belőle a csalódottság. Phichit pocsékul érezte magát, Yuuri pedig biztosan még rosszabbul. Mindig annyira ügyelt rá, hogy másokat boldoggá tegyen, és most mégis sikerült az egyik legfontosabb személynek a lelkébe gázolnia, mert önző disznó volt, és képtelen volt feltenni azt az egyszerű kérdést, hogy ő is kíváncsi-e.

Üresnek és nagyon szomorúnak érezte magát a gondolattól, hogy Yuuri esetleg már nem akar vele barátkozni. Nem tudta úgy elképzelni a szobájukat, a jégpályát és Detroitot, hogy Yuuri nincs mellette, hogy nem próbálnak ki új dolgokat, és hogy nem lógnak be olyan partikra, amikre meg sem voltak hívva.

Felkapcsolta a villanyt, és összeszedegette az ágyon szétszóródott pattogatott kukoricát. Elfelejtették lekapcsolni a filmet; a képernyőn lévő páros éppen gusztustalanul boldog volt, és Phichit inkább lecsukta a laptop tetejét, hogy ne is lássa. Most képtelen volt örülni mások boldogságának.

Amikor végzett, és bevackolta magát az ágyába a kedvenc lejátszási listájával a fülhallgatóban valaki kopogtatott.

\- Nyitva – sóhajtotta.

\- Bejöhetek? – kérdezte halkan Yuuri, éppen csak bekukkantva a résnyire nyitott ajtón. Phichit felpattant az ágyról, és ajtót nyitott neki, mert barátja két tál levessel egyensúlyozott egyszerre. Hát persze, stresszevő. Elvette tőle az egyik adagot, és lehuppant az ágyvégbe. – Bocs, hogy elrohantam.

\- Bocs, hogy lesmároltalak.

Yuuri ráharapott enyhén megremegő ajkára.

\- Tényleg. Nem kellett volna, nem is tudom, mi ütött belém… mintha a testvéremmel csináltam volna, brr.

\- Ez volt az első csókom – vallotta be, mire Phichit félrenyelte a levest és köhögni kezdett.

\- Komolyan?

Yuuri biccentett. – Tudom, hogy ez húszon felül már gáz, de…

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem az – rázta meg a fejét, ahogy megnyugtatóan rámosolygott. – Inkább aranyos.

Yuuri felhorkant. – Dehogy az.

\- Ó, dehogynem. Nézd a jó oldalát, most már legalább túl vagy az elsőn, az mindig rossz.

\- Ezzel most azt mondod, hogy szarul csókolok?

\- Fogalmam sincs, mivel nem viszonoztad.

Yuuri félrepillantott, és megnyalta az ajkát. – És kíváncsi vagy rá?

Phichit azt hitte, rosszul hall. Bizonyára amíg a konyhában melegítette a levest, valaki mögé lopódzott, leütötte az ő kedves, ártatlan Yuuriját, és most a gonosz klónja próbálja elcsábítani…

Nyelt egyet és rábólintott.

Mint kiderült, Yuuri pocsékul csókolt. És még mindig olyan volt, mintha a testvérével csinálná – furcsa és gusztustalan.

Az Instagramon pár nap múlva már el is felejtődött, hogy Phichit a pasijaként jelölje meg Yuurit.

 

2017., Szentpétervár

Viktor teljesen véletlenül talált rá arra a bizonyos japán rajongói fórumra, amikor már századszorra keresett rá vőlegénye nevére, és végiglapozta az összes találatot.

A japántudása korlátozott volt, de annyit azért leszűrt, hogy Yuuri és Phichit kapcsolatát boncolgatják. Amivel nem lett volna gond, ha nem a romantikus aspektusokra térnek ki. Ami ugye nem létezik.

_Ugye?!_

Viktor hitetlenkedve szusszantott. A mellkasán Yuuri meg se rezzent, ártatlanul aludta az igazak álmát.

Viktor torkába féltékenység kúszott föl. Mi van, ha mégsem ő volt az első Yuurinak? Olyan őszintének tűnt az idegessége, amikor először bújtak ágyba, ennyire jó színész lett volna?

Valaki posztolt egy képernyőmentést Phichit Instagramjáról, és a thai korcsolyázó egyértelmű választ látszott adni: jártak. Még a pasim kisminkel kihívást is megcsinálták egy videóban.

Viktor végtelenül csalódott volt, hogy Yuuri elhallgatott előle egy ilyen lényeges információt. És rohadtul féltékeny volt Phichitre, aki a fiatal kora ellenére olyan sok időt töltött együtt Yuurival. Ő még csak alig másfél éve ismeri, mi van, ha Phichittel többször feküdtek így összebújva? Biztosan annyira össze voltak szokva, hogy nekik nem kellett perceken át fészkelődni, mire találtak egy kényelmes pózt.

Miért nem jött rá előbb?

Észre sem vette, hogy feldúltságában egyre erősebben szorítja magához Yuurit. A fiú felriadt, és álmosan hunyorgott rá.

\- Vitya?

Vajon hányszor ébredtek így Phichittel?

Valaki azt írta egy hozzászólásban, hogy Viktor a legrosszabbkor rondított a kapcsolatukba, ami amúgy is ingatag lábakon állt, mióta nem éltek együtt. Erre egy másik ráugrott, hogy gondolkozzon már, mit beszél, Phichit évek óta nem hivatkozik Yuurira a pasijaként, és ő a Viktuuri tag atyja, nyíltan örül a boldogságuknak.

\- Vitya…

Tudnia kell az igazságot!

\- Vityusha, minden rendben? – Yuuri feltámaszkodott, és gyűrűs kezével megsimogatta az arcát. Pislogott, párja aggodalmas kifejezéseire fókuszált.

\- Persze, miért ne lenne?

\- Nem tudsz hazudni, ki vele – mondta szigorúan. – Úgy szorítottál, mintha az életed múlna rajta.

\- Mert az is múlik rajta! – jajdult fel Viktor. Yuuri meg se rezzent a hirtelen kifakadásán; a dráma Viktorral járt. – Mi van közted és Phichit között?

Yuuri összevonta a szemöldökét. – A legjobb barátom – felelte türelmesen. Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy felmerült a téma, habár Viktor akkor kevésbé volt nyűgös.

\- Láttam a képeket.

\- Oh… hogy azok.

Yuuri nem tűnt meglepettnek, nem tagadott semmit, és Viktor szíve darabokra hullott.

\- Miért nem mondtad el, hogy jártatok? Tényleg én vagyok az oka, hogy szakítottatok?

\- Mi? Dehogy is. – Yuuri a tenyere közé fogta az arcát. – Először is sosem jártam Phichittel. Másodszorra meg honnan vetted ezt a marhaságot?

\- Láttam a képeket. És a fórumon azt írták, hogy…

\- Állj. Milyen fórumon?

Viktor a kezébe nyomta a telefonját és igyekezett komoly, sértett fejet vágni.

(Igazából annyira volt komolyan vehető, mint egy durcás ötéves, aki valami olyasmit kapott az uzsonnájába, amit nem szeret, de erről senkinek sem volt szíve felvilágosítani.)

Yuuri átfutott pár hozzászólást, majd Viktor legnagyobb döbbenetére felnevetett. A szívében mintha tőrt forgattak volna.

\- Ja, hogy ez! Ez kamu volt.

\- Kamuból jártál a legjobb barátoddal?

Akárhogy is forgatta a szavait, ez egyre rosszabbul hangzott. Az ő kedves Yuurija ilyen dolgot tett… Nem is olyan ártatlan, mint hitte. Egy kígyót melengetett volna a keblén?

\- Nem, nem… nem jártunk. Csak Phichit le akarta pattintani valamelyik tapadós exét, és adta magát ez a lehetőség, amennyit posztoltunk együtt.

Viktor húzta a száját. – Akkor is ezt mondanád, ha nem így lenne.

\- Te most komolyan féltékeny vagy Phichitre? Ha gondolod, felhívhatjuk és megbeszélitek.

\- Úgy is azt mondja, amit te.

Yuuri türelmes kifejezése teljesen eltűnt, és frusztráltság áradt belőle, ahogy felkelt az ágyukból. – Nem vagyok hajlandó hallgatni a hisztidet.

Viktor utána kapott, de Yuuri gyakorlottan kitért előle. – Yuuri, kedvesem, ne hagyj el! Nem érdekel, ha nem voltál már szűz, amikor találkoztunk, attól még…

Yuuri már nem hallhatta a mondat végét, mert becsapta maga mögött a hálószoba ajtaját.

*

Yuurinak sikerült kifújnia a dühe nagy részét főzés közben. Imádta párját, de néha olyan múltbéli apróságokon tudott drámázni, mint ez is.

Yuuri türelmes embernek vallotta magát, de azért annak is voltak határai.

Ügyesen átforgatta a tésztát a wokban, és a fűszerekért nyúlt volna, amikor Viktor hirtelen elkapta a derekát és megpróbálta megemelni.

\- Viktor, engedj el – szólt rá figyelmeztetően. – Most nincs hangulatom ehhez.

\- De Yuurriii!

\- Főznék.

\- Beszéltem Phichittel, és tudnom kell valamit – nyafogta kiskutyaszemeket meresztve rá.

\- Utána békén hagysz?

\- Ha nagyon muszáj…

\- Mondjad – sóhajtotta megadóan; tudta, hogy jobb engedni Viktornak, valószínűleg előbb szabadul akkor, akármilyen butaságot is vett a fejébe.

\- Ki csókol jobban, Phichit vagy én?

Viktor aznap éjjel a másik szobában aludt… volna, ha Yuurinak nem esik meg rajta a szíve, mint minden egyes alkalommal, amikor összekaptak. Annyi szigorítás volt csupán, hogy Viktor nem bújhatott hozzá – helyette ez a megtiszteltetés Makkachint érte, aki teljes mértékben kihasználta ezt.

Egyikük sem aludt egy szemernyit sem azon az éjszakán.


End file.
